criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Houston, We Have a Problem
}} Houston, We Have a Problem is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-nine case overall. It takes place in The 1960s. Plot Upon Zara and the player's arrival in S.A.R.A.'s base in Houston, they found the electrocuted body of engineer Thomas Segan on the base's launchpad. The team then investigated, fearing that the murder would affect the moon landing. Mid-investigation, Orlando suggested the team investigate a nearby diner where S.A.R.A. employees would hang out. Later, Kai sneaked onto the launchpad to set up the beacon early, triggering the alarms. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the intended first man on the moon, astronaut Mark Hamilton, for the murder. Mark admitted to the murder, saying he did it to prevent him from going to the moon as he was scared. When Thomas walked in on Mark trying to sabotage the launch pad, Mark got the idea of killing him with a defibrillator shock to the head to stop the mission. The team then handed over Mark to FBI Agent Bucky Johnson. Seeing that five hours after the arrest, the T.I.M.E. rescue team had not yet picked them up, Amy and the player talked to Kai for his backup plan. Kai told them that the coding formula for the machine had been sabotaged. He then suggested using S.A.R.A.'s network to trace who was in possession of Leonardo da Vinci's treatise, Ruminations on Time, which T.I.M.E. had based all its research on. After S.A.R.A.'s hard drive was found, Kai found out that the treatise was recently auctioned off to Hollywood actress Lorna Westerberg. Amy then suggested waiting three more days for the rescue team while Kai searched up on Lorna's location. Meanwhile, Jack and the player found Thomas' lost checklist and the main control panel key that Mark held in order upon Harold's request to avoid the postponement of the mission launch. After all the events, the team watched the rocket launch. Three days later, after witnessing the rocket's touchdown, Kai told the team he had tracked Lorna to Las Vegas. The team then went to Vegas to get Da Vinci's time treatise. Summary Victim *'Thomas Segan' (S.A.R.A. engineer found dead on the rocket launch pad) Murder Weapon *'Defibrillator' Killer *'Mark Hamilton' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is fit. *The killer drinks Moonbeam. *The killer wears army boots. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer has blood type A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Launch Pad. (Clues: Broken Defibrillator, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Harold Fuey; Victim identified: Thomas Segan) *Ask the mission chief about the murder. (Prerequisite: Launch Pad investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Control Room) *Investigate Control Room. (Prerequisite: Harold interrogated; Clues: Red Cupboard, Astronaut Helmet) *Examine Red Cupboard. (Result: Victim's Drawer) *Examine Victim's Drawer. (Result: FBI Badge; New Suspect: Bucky Johnson) *Give the FBI agent his badge back. (Prerequisite: FBI Badge found) *Examine Astronaut Helmet. (New Suspect: Mark Hamilton) *Ask the astronaut about the victim. (Prerequisite: Astronaut's Name unraveled) *Examine Broken Defibrillator. (Result: Defibrillator) *Analyze Defibrillator. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Defibrillator; Attribute: The killer drinks Moonbeam) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Machine, Framed Photo) *Examine Machine. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Betty Hawkins) *Ask Betty Hawkins if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Betty interrogated; Clues: Blueprint, Victim's Notebook, Torn Fabric) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Ash) *Ask Harold Fuey about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Ash identified under microscope) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Doodle) *Ask Agent Johnson about the victim's cartoon of him. (Prerequisite: Doodle unraveled) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Jacket) *Analyze Victim's Jacket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears army boots) *Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Joan Segan) *Inform Joan Segan of her brother's death. (Prerequisite: Joan Segan identified) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Times Are A-Changing (3/5). Times Are A-Changing (3/5) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to a misquote from the radio communications during the Apollo 13 spaceflight, now a phrase commonly used when referring to the emergence of an unforeseen problem. *Pretty Cola is a reference to Pretty Simple. *The cover photo of the third chapter references Edward Hopper's painting Nighthawks. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The 1960s